Red and Blue makes Purple
by IrrelevantScrub
Summary: It was just another ordinary day, that is until a certain potions expert tried her new experiment on an unsuspecting Nagisa and Karma, but not everything went to plan, what happened instead was just as interesting. Rated M for Fluff and Language, Main KarmaxNagisa with minor KayanoXNagisa.
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day at Kunugigaoka Junior High School, the sun was shinning bright  
and warm to the touch, birds were singing the melody of nature, and Class 3-E were trying to kill  
their teacher. Just another beautiful day, nothing out of the ordinary.

Koro-sensei was standing at the front of the class, finishing his most recent lesson on the chalk board, he then turn to face the class,

"Alright class, that's it for today, I have to leave early so the final period will be a study session. Karasuma-sensei is right down the hall and will be happy to answer any questions you may have."

"Eh? Where are you going so early?" Nagisa asked while pondering the situation, Koro-sensei never left class early, he even holds the class a bit longer then scheduled most of the time to cram as much in as he possibly can.

"Oh its nothing really, its just this movie I have been waiting for, and its premiere is starting early." he stated, while his face turned pink.

The class just gives him a deadpan look.

"Typical, it must be perverted." Karma said from the back of the class, giving his signature delinquent grin.

Koro-sensei became flustered at the class' reaction to the boy's joke, most were less amused by it and mostly believed it as being true. "Just behave and study, I gave a lot of work for you today and you should be grateful that I'm giving you a chance to get some of it..." his sentence was cut short by a hail of anti-sensei BBs. "cuhuhuhu, Well I guess I will be on my way then, make sure you pick up all the BBs, we don't want a tripping hazard now, do we? Also, enjoy your weekend." and soon as he finish his sentence, he zoomed out the open window.

"I wonder if we could rig that window with a trap or something?" Sugino asked aimlessly while going around picking up the BBs and placing them in a bucket that was positioned between him, Nagisa and Karma.

"Not a bad plan, he does like to use the window to leave instead of the door," said Nagisa "I'm sure Karma could think up something good"

"Oh Nagisa, you give me to much credit." the redhead said while giving a little blush.

"No, really Karma, on your first day here you got him twice, no one else even came close before that point." Sugino exclaimed.

"Oh please, do go on," Karma said, while grinning and giving a playful wave of his hand, making the others give a teardrop look.

The class room door opened and Karasuma-sensei walked in. He looked at the three crawling on the floor picking up the BBs, "You could grab a broom and dust pan and sweep them up faster", this suggestion was received three expressionless faces starring at him. "Anyway, I heard that Koro-sensei was leaving early so I decided to take it upon myself to do some extra training outside today for those who don't plan on using this free time to study." he looked over at a small group of people in the back corner who were either reading magazines or falling asleep, "alright you two are definitely coming outside, the rest of you may join if you want, and may also go outside to study, its a waste to stay inside on this beautiful day." Karasuma-sensei then proceeded to drag two of the sleeping culprits outside, followed by most of the other students.

Sugino sighed "I'll grab the broom, be back in a sec." he then walked out of the room as to grab the recently mentioned implements.

Meanwhile Karma and Nagisa stood up, and dusted off their pant legs.

Okuda, Kayano and Nakamura approached the two boys, now being the only people left in the room, Okuda stood in front of Karma while Kayano and Nakamura were both trying to stand in front of Nagisa.

"W-we thought you guys might want these." Okuda said shyly while handing them both a juice box.

Both of the boys took the boxes from her hand respectively.

"Thank you, Okuda," Nagisa said with a grin.

"That's very kind of you." Karma said,he then glanced over at Nagisa who was already taking a sip after saying his thanks.

"Um uh! Don't look at each other when you drink those!" Okuda's face revealed a panic expression when Nagisa looked at Karma while drinking.

"Look at me Nagisa!" both Nakamura and Kayano shouted while trying to push each other out of the way.

Karma lowered his drink before he took a sip, "What did you do?" he gave a worried look at the three girls, he then notice they had a look of pure horror and yet were blushing at the same time. He had a feeling that he shouldn't accept any food or beverage from the classroom 'potion' specialist. He looked back to Nagisa and it all become horrendously clear to him. Looking back at him was his best friend who now was giving him this bashful look with a face as red as his own hair.

"K-karma?" the blue hair boy said, as he slowly walked closer to Karma, who kept taking steps back until he bumped into the chalk board. "I never noticed how nice you looked." He slowly closed the distance between him and the red head, "Karma, I think...I think I like you," Nagisa whispered, while placing his hand on Karma's shoulders.

"Now Nagisa, just settle down, you wouldn't want to do any- " Karma was interrupted by a pair of soft, gentle lips colliding with his.

"Hey guys, I got the broom and..." Sugino's jaw drop when he walked into the class room seeing Nagisa pressed up to Karma.

The girls squeal in a mixture of panic and awe. Their plan didn't work, and somehow this outcome didn't seem to be that bad either.

* * *

 _What happen to make Nagisa suddenly do this? How will Karma react to this kiss? What will the rest of the class think when they find out? All this and more to come in the_ _next_ _chapter of **Red and Blue makes Purple.**_

* * *

A/N not bad for my first fanfic. Feel free to comment and use constructive criticism.

Also, do you think the title fits well? I was trying to be creative but it feels a bit cheesy to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Thank you so much for all your reviews, I wasn't expecting so many, so soon.

* * *

"W-what is going on here?, Sugino asked, while stumbling for words at the scene that unfolded before him. Nagisa had Karma pressed up against the chalkboard, with the former kissing the latter.

"We, um," Okuda panicked, knowing that if Koro-sensei found out that she gave her classmates an experimental potion, that she might lose her privilege to use the school's chemistry lab after school.

"Uh, Nagisa just confessed his love for Karma!" Nakamura exclaimed, Kayano nodded rapidly in agreement.

But before Sugino could ask more, his attention was brought back to Karma who suddenly grabbed Nagisa and thrown the disoriented boy to the ground in panic.

Karma immediately started to wipe his mouth on his sleeve, while giving the three girls a look that could kill a small army. "You!" he shouted while pointing at Okuda, "you drug the drinks with a love potion?" Karma was furious, not only at the idea of his classmate drugging him and his friend, but at the mixed feelings he had to being kissed by said friend.

Nagisa sat up off the ground, slowly regaining his composure after being suddenly thrown, he looked up at his red head sweetheart, "Karma?" he pouted, "am I not good enough?"

The girls awed at the sight of a rejected Nagisa, he was so adorable looking with his sad pouting face.

Karma was taken aback by this question, "Yes, I mean no, t-that is not important right now!", he was unable to cope with what had occur. He then looked back at the girls, "You did this, so you have to fix it. Where is the antidote?" he stared at them.

A few moments have passed, and none of the girls responded.

"There is an antidote?" Sugino asked hopelessly, only to be responded by more silence.

"So Nagisa is going to be stuck like this?" Karma glared at the girls.

"No, not at all! The potion was made to make the body mimic the reactions of when you see someone you love, its basically just a hormone booster, it should wear off in a few days." Okuda said in defense.

"Can you just make something..." Karma's words were cut short, by a sudden tug on his leg. He looked down to see Nagisa hugging his leg, who then looked up at with a river of tears now flowing down his cheeks.

"Why don't..." Nagisa tried to asked while holding back a sniffle, "why don't you love me?"

Karma didn't know what to do, for as sinister as he was, he couldn't bare to see his best friend hurt like this. He gulped, for he was about to regret his next action.

Karma placed a hand on Nagisa head, looking down into his teary eyes, "Of course I do! You just took me by surprise. Listen, lets keep this as our little secret for now, ok?" he then looked over Sugino, whose jaw appeared to be dislocated by the shock of hearing the words just spoken.

Sugino, now noticing the look the red head was beaming at him, suddenly understood that the last part of what he said was intended for everyone. He nodded rapidly, knowing full well if he ever spoke of these events to anyone, they might be they last words he ever will say, except for maybe the phrase 'please don't kill me'.

"Nagisa, why don't you go and wash those tears off your face, I will be right here when you get back." Karma smiled at his blue hair friend, trying his best to keep his composure.

Nagisa smiled cheerfully at what he was hearing, "You promise?." He stood up and gave karma a hug.

"I promise." Karma responded, while he returned the hug.

Nagisa started to walk towards the door, and turned to give karma a quick smile before walking out of the classroom.

"I was not expecting Nagisa reaction to be so," Kayano attempted to think of a fitting word, "dramatic?"

"I would never believed what I just saw, if it wasn't for us being responsible for it." Nakamura stated dumbfounded.

"I guess we made the potion too strong." Okuda said worriedly.

All they're attentions were quickly returned to the fuming red head, whose recent caring attitude dissolved into what can only be described as an aura of the devil himself.

"One, you will not tell anyone about this, this includes you too Ritsu!" Karma sneered while pointing to the A.I sitting in the back of the room, even though her screen was off and no response was giving, karma knew full well that Ritsu has the same passion for gossip as Koro-sensei, he sometimes wonder if the octopus program her like that on purpose. "Two, I will return the favor soon," Karma's grin was widening menacingly. "Three...leave." he said while pointing to the door.

The girls didn't need any more incentive to get away far as possible from an enraged Karma, they grab their belongings and hurried outside to join the rest of the class.

Sugino tried to follow them out of the room, only to be grabbed by the collar, "Where do you think you're going?" an evil chuckle resonated behind him, "I have a plan that involves you."

He didn't have anytime to reject his sudden draft into Karma's evil plan, as Nagisa walked back into the room.

There was an uncomfortable atmosphere around the love struck boy, his smile was seductive, his cheeks glowing with a warm blush, and his eyes were filled with intentions of which Karma was not keen on finding out.

"Sugino?" Nagisa asked timidly, "will you leave Karma and I alone for awhile?"

"Uh," Sugino didn't want to stick around any longer, but to abandon Karma against his order is asking for a punishment worse than death, "Karma was about to ask me something, and I don't want to be rude to him." he said through a force smile.

Nagisa looked at Karma with a pleading look, "Can it wait until after class?"

Karma sighed, "I guess." he then pulled Sugino closer so Nagisa couldn't hear, "I want you to meet me by the equipment shed so we can plan our little surprise for our friends."

Sugino nodded frantically, and sprinted out of the room the moment he was released.

Nagisa slowly walked towards his read head sweetheart, "Karma, were all alone now" he whispered gently, "want to pick up where we left off?" He grabbed the red head's shirt and pulled himself up against him, he then closed his eyes and slowly leaned closer, puckering his lips.

Karma started to panic, he didn't know what to do. His first thought was to tie up the smaller boy until the potion past through his system, he could also use that knockout maneuver that Karasuma-sensei showed them, but he disregard both of these as he didn't want to harm his friend and Nagisa still had to be able to make it home in about fifteen minutes. He then remembered earlier, when he was first kissed, the mix feelings slowly flooding back him. Karma looked down and closed his eyes, his heart beat steadily increasing as he leaned in and embraced the ensuing kiss.

Karma soon lost track of the time, all he could think about was the soft, warm, lips that were gently pressed against his. After awhile Karma notice Nagisa was hesitantly trying do something, but he couldn't think of what his blue hair angel was trying to do. He was suddenly shocked by the thought of him calling Nagisa his 'blue hair angel', what was he thinking? A better question he thought, what was he doing? He thought to himself, he is kissing his best friend! His best friend who is a guy!

He immiditly lost all train of thought when he felt something warm and soft move into his mouth, and suddenly he felt a hand move down below his lower back.

"Whoa now!" Karma exclaimed, pushing the other boy away from him. A look of alarm on his face.

"I-I'm sorry," Nagisa worriedly said, not wanting to upset the red head, "I guess I got carried away."

Karma, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings changed the subject, "It's not that," he put his hands up defensively, "it's almost time for class to end and we should make sure we finish up cleaning the BBs so Koro-Sensei doesn't get mad."

"Oh, ok," Nagisa replied by tilting his head with a smile. "do you want to hang out after school then?"

"Um, I have plans already, and I wont be home for the weekend" Karma said through a force smile, he then grab the broom and hurriedly swept up the remaining BBs.

After a few minutes, students started to come back to the classroom to grab their belongings and getting ready for the weekend. Karma swept up the last pile of BBs into the dustpan, and while Nagisa emptied it into the bucket, Karma used this time to sneak out of the room.

Sugino paced nervously behind the shed, knowing full well that Karma's plan was going to either make his life miserable or cause others to be miserable, both of which he wasn't fond of.

He was then startled by a hand grabbing his shoulder, he turned to see Karma standing there.

"S-so whats the plan?" He hesitantly asked.

Karma answered while wearing his most sinister grin, "Well," he held up an unopened juice box, "it involves this little beauty."

* * *

 _What is Karma's devious plan? Will Nagisa return to normal by Monday? All this and more next time on, **Red and Blue Makes Purple**!_

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I hope to get the next chapter up by the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

The door bell rang, and his hand reached out and pulled open the handle, there in front of him was a pair of blue shimmering eyes. He was suddenly shoved to the floor, with the blue hair boy straddling on top of him, his hands were immediately pinned next to his head. He looked up in a mixture of fear and excitement, the menacing grin of the on that face, slowly leaning to his ear and whispering, "This wont be gentle."

* * *

Karma shot up out of bed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, he realized it was just a bad dream. He looked down, getting frustrated at what he saw. He doesn't like Nagisa in that way, he thought to himself. Now getting more angry as the dream started to echo through his mind. He never would let anyone take control of him that way, and just thinking about the most kindhearted person he knew doing that to him didn't help his already shaken nerves. He picked up his phone off the nightstand and looked at the time, too early to wake up and too late to fall back asleep.

"Morning Karma!" a cheerful voice suddenly erupted from his phone. Karma nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What did I tell you about hitch hiking on my phone when I'm not at school!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Karma, but Okuda wanted to contact you but didn't have your number, so I offered to relay the message for her," Ritsu said with her cheerful grin. "she also wants to know whether you want to talk in person or have me initiate voice communication."

Karma having guessed what she would want to talk about, didn't want Ristu being able to have the opportunity to record any of it.

"Tell her to come to my house around noon, and also tell her not to tell anyone shes meeting with me, this also includes you too." He said while sighing, so much as to pretending to not being home for the weekend, hopefully there's no chance a certain blue hair boy catches wind of this.

"Alright, message sent,"she responded, followed by a pause,"Okuda has received the message, and has agreed with your request..."

"Thank you Ristu, goodbye." he said while pulling the battery out of his phone before she could finish, he wanted to keep this weekend as drama free as possible, yesterday was enough to last for a few months. He got up out of bed and starting getting ready for the long day ahead of him.

Okuda, pressed the buzzer. She was nervous as can possible be, not only for being at Karma's house by herself, but the the reason she had to talk to him. She jumped when the door open, standing before her was weary looking karma, it seemed as if he hasn't slept since yesterday.

"Karma, I need to talk to you," she stated nervously, "that potion..." Karma held up his hand.

"Not out here, come inside." He motioned her to enter. She hesitantly entered the house, followed by Karma closing the door behind her.

"So what is so important?" He asked with an irritated stare.

"I uh," she gulped trying to get up the nerves to tell him, "d-did Nagisa," she started to mildly blush, " d-did you 'french' kiss?"

Karma was stunned by this question, did she come all the way here just for this?

"No," he lied casually, "and is this all you came here for?" He started to walk towards the door.

"No its just that I had Ritsu run some tests, and it turns out that the potion has a capsaicin oil in it, and this oil can remain present in a persons mouth for several hours after initial contact. Which got me to wonder if someone was to be kissed by a person who recently consumed the potion, that they would receive trace amounts of it and then be effected mildly by the potion." Okuda inhaled deeply, getting all that info out in one breath made her light headed.

Karma raised an eyebrow at this new information, could this explain his dream, was it just the effect of the potion being transferred to him by his encounter with Nagisa.

"Capsaicin is the oil peppers have that produces the heat sensation." Okuda stated, thinking that Karma's silence was from him trying to comprehend what she just said.

"Well, we didn't have that much contact time, as you clearly saw me push him away yesterday, and I haven't felt anything strange. Thank you for your concern." he went to reach for the door handle.

"Wait!" she shouted in alarm, " I still got to tell you more!"

"Karma turned back around to face her, " And that will be?"

"It was all Nakamura and Kayano idea." She stated bluntly while lowering her head to bow.

Karma let out a small laugh,clearly amused by what he was hearing.

"Okuda, I would of never expected you to go and sell out your friends so willingly."

She looked up, and her face appeared to be regretting her last statement.

"Let me guess, you want to try to get out of any revenge plan I may be plotting." Karma looked her straight in the eyes. She couldn't bare to be looked at like that and she averted her gaze back down at the floor.

"I notice you kept the other juice box, and I didn't want to take the chance of you using it on me, specially since of how potent it turned out to be."

Karma couldn't help but grin, he didn't think anyone else would of notice that he didn't neither open nor dispose of the potion. He was about to reply to her but was stop short when she started to talk again.

"You see, Nakamura and Kayano started to joke about whether I could make a love potion or not, and after being persuaded by them, I made the potion. Nakamura wanted to see if it would work, and she came up with the plan to put in in a some sort of drink and give it to someone. We mainly thought that it would just be like a mild hypnotic and we would just have you guys do what we said for the day."

Karma had to think for a moment, and during that time Okuda stood there bowing in apology.

"So we were just going to be your little servants for a day, nothing else? He said in an almost whisper tone. Okuda just stood there still bowing.

"Hmm, I guess I can't really do anything to you for telling me the truth," this made Okuda stand back up, but the face she saw made her wish she hadn't, " but I do believe you owe me a favor or two to make up for this whole ordeal."

She winced at his words, she my have dodge a bullet with coming here, but now she knew she would be part of one of Karma's cruel plans, or that is what she hoped he meant. She started to blush at the thought.

"Stay right here." Karma commanded, and then walked away.

She could hear him walk up a set of stairs, her mind started to race at what he could of meant by that, what was he going to get, what was he going to do? She looked down and started to fidget with her hands.

"Here." Okuda jumped at the sound of Karma's voice, she hadn't notice that he returned already. He handed her a familiar juice box.

"So you said it was Nakamura and Kayano's idea? Well then. If you do this little task for me, I wont have to come up with a more unpleasant plan for you." Karma exclaimed with ambition burning in his eyes.

Okuda gulped helplessly, what did she get herself into?

* * *

 _What is Karma's new plan and how does it involve Okuda? What will happen to the unsuspecting and defenseless Nakamura and Kayano? How will Nagisa react to all of this, after the potion wares off? Stay tuned as the next chapter of **Red and Blue make Purple** is just around the corner!_

* * *

A/N Thank you all for your reviews, I already have the next chapter laid out in my head and I will start it as soon as I post this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa waited by the bottom of the path that lead up the hill to the classroom, he needed to talk to a certain red head friend about what happened on Friday. Most of the class already arrived and were making their way up the hill, no one gave a second thought when he told them that he was waiting for Karma, only a small few knew what went on between them, he then notice the three girls that were just crossing his mind.

"Nagisa," Kayano walked up to him, "we're sorry about the other day, we didn't intend for _that_ to happen, we also didn't know that the potion was so powerful." she apologized and all of the girls bowed.

Nagisa turned his back, "I accept your apology, but what happened could of ruined my friendship with my best friend, I also want you to apologize to Karma as well."

"We will, also can you please not tell Koro-sensei? We don't want Okuda to lose her lab privileges because of us making her doing something irresponsible." Nakamura pleaded.

"I won't tell him, but you will have to make it up to Karma and me." Nagisa clearly sounded agitated, and the girls knew he had every right to be.

"W-we should get going, class is going to start soon." Okuda hesitantly said, the other girls agreed and went on their way.

As the walked away, Nagisa let out a small sigh. He hoped that he didn't hurt their feelings by turning his back, but he couldn't look at them and keep a straight face. What two of the girls didn't know was that the third stopped by his house on Sunday to check up on him, and also confess about how this all started. She also slipped the fact she talked to Karma and his plans for today. Nagisa wasn't mad that his friend didn't want to see him over the weekend, after what happen Friday he could understand if Karma wouldn't want to talk to him today either.

"Hey Nagisa, feeling better?" a familiar voice said behind him. He spun around to see a smiling red head. Both of them sharing the same blush on their checks.

"Y-ya, um," Nagisa placed a hand behind his head and started to scratch his neck, "listen, about the other day..." He was interrupted by Karma raising his hand up to stop him.

"You weren't yourself, I know. Don't worry too much about it." Karma said with a small embarrassed grin on his face.

"It's not that," Nagisa continued, his cheeks blushing more, "you stopped me the first time, but why didn't you stop me the second time?"

Karma was afraid he would ask that, "Oh, the potion is capable of being passed from person to person from kissing, Okuda told me, something about one of the ingredients making the potion stay on your lips for several hours."

"Karma, Okuda stopped by my house yesterday and told me about the potion, and we both know that is very unlikely." Nagisa looked straight into Karma's eyes, he could see a slight panic expression in them.

Karma started to stutter, "W-well its still possible, you never know."

"Karma, it doesn't take a trained assassin to tell that you're lying."

Karma froze, knowing to well that he was about to lose his best friend, who now hates him for taking advantage of him while under the influence of a love potion. He closed his eyes, like a child about to be scolded. But what happen next was the opposite of what he thought Nagisa's reaction would have been.

He felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. Karma opened his eyes and saw two large blue eyes looking up at his.

Nagisa turned around and started to walk up the path. "We should get going, class starts soon."

"W-wha, w-what?" Karma shook his his head, trying to shake off the shock of this new feeling rising in his chest. "Wait Nagisa, Do you..."

The blue hair boy looked over his shoulder with a devious little smile. "Do I what, Karma?"

Karma just stood still with his jaw opened, he couldn't tell if he was angry or excited. No one ever toyed with him like this and he couldn't stand it. He looked back to Nagisa and just grinned. "Do you want to hear about my little plan for today to get back at the girls?"

Nagisa turned to face him once more, "Okuda told me already too,"

Karma brow furled, "She can't keep anything a secret can she?"

"Guess not," Nagisa let out a small chuckle,"she also let it slip she visited you, don't worry though, I understand why you didn't want anyone know you were home, I felt the same way."

Several hours later-

"That concludes the lesson for now," Koro-sensei said while walking to the window, " enjoy your lunch children, you're going to need the energy for P.E today. I heard Karasuma-sensei was planning on making you run extra laps to improve your endurance."

The class let out a collected groan.

"Don't worry, you all have been working really hard and it should be easy for you," he reached out and grab the window to open it. His tentacle suddenly exploded, making the whole class jump. Koro-sensei looked around the class and saw a certain red head smiling and giving him a thumbs up. "Well done Karma, placing slices of anti-me knives on the windows ledges, knowing that I use the window to leave during lunch." He grab a cloth out of his pocket and slide the window open, " I have a craving for Italian today." He then disappeared from sight.

"Nakamura, Kayano, lets eat outside today." Okuda suggested as she walked up to the two girls.

"Alright" they replied back, while standing up and walking to the door.

Meanwhile at the back of the room-

"It's time Sugino, you know what to do." Karma said while looking over at the nervous boy.

"I feel kind of bad for doing this." Nagisa said, while walking over to the group.

"Don't worry, its only fair we return the favor." Karma exclaimed.

"How did I get involved in this." Sugino whimpered, clearly not wanting any part of this scheme.

"Alright, lets go." The read head commanded as all three of them begin to follow the girls outside.

Outside, behind the school-

The three girls sat down on the steps, Nakamura on the left, Kayano in the middle and Okuda on the right. They begin to open up their bento boxes, Nakamura and Kayano both set their drinks between them. Okuda stared at the beverages, she didn't want to do this, but she didn't want to think what would happen to her if she didn't. At the same moment she heard voices approached from behind them, as the other two turned around to see who they were, Okuda took her chance and swapped out one of the juice boxes with hers.

"Hello 'shippers'" Karma said with a mocking grin, while sitting down next to Nakamura.

"What do you mean by that," Nakamura glared back at the boy.

"You know what I mean." the boy replied

Nagisa and Sugino sat down behind the four.

Kayano looked back at the two, "Nagisa are you still mad at us?"

"Do you remember what I said this morning?" he replied while nodding in karma's direction.

It took several moments for her to realize what he meant. She turned to look over at Karma. "Karma, we're sorry that we gave you a love potion." She apologized as she bowed her head, after a moment Nakamura followed her example.

"It's okay, don't worry about that too much, we came out here to enjoy lunch on this nice day with our friends." Karma said with an innocent grin.

"It is a nice day, isn't it?" Nakamura smiled, then took a bit of her lunch, her eyes begin to water, "I didn't add any spices to this." she coughed and reached down for her drink.

Kayano gave her a teardrop look.

As Nakamura took a sip of her juice box, she looked at the box, " I thought I packed grape flavor today." She stated confusedly, she then noticed a red smiley face with devil horns drawn on the juice box. Her eyes narrowed. She drop the box and slapped her hand over her eyes. "Karma you son of a bi..." before she could finish her curse, she felt a pair of hands grab her arms and head and forced her to look over at Kayano. A minute has past and nothing happened. "Was that suppose to the potion from the other day?" she asked confused.

"It should be," Karma looked over at Okuda, who was panicking.

"I gave her the correct box, look it even has the smiley face you drew." she blurted out.

Karma and Sugino released their grip of Nakamura, who then turned around to look at them. She then froze when she saw Nagisa. A blush slowly crept its way on her face.

Nagisa notice the sudden shift in her mood as she stared at him, "I think it worked." he said while slowly back away from the blond who looked as if she was about to pounce on him, and he was right.

Karma watched as the blond pounced on top of Nagisa and started to kiss him deeply. He saw Nagisa go limp under her, his face redder then his own hair. Something snapped inside of him as he realized he didn't like seeing Nagisa being kissed by someone else. He reached out and pulled the blond of his friend.

Nagisa sat there like a puddle, "That the same thing Bitch-sensei did, b-but better" he said while regaining his breath and wiping the blood running from his nose.

All the others stared at the red face boy, then over to the blond and back again.

Kayano looked over at Karma, who was still holding the struggling Nakamura. She saw a look on Karma's face that she would never of guess that he off all people would have, "Karma, are you jealous?"

Everyone froze and slowly looked over at the red hair boy whose face was now turning the same colour.

"W-what? No! No I don't get jealous, I'm not jealous!" he shouted at them.

Everyone but karma stated out loud, "hes jealous."

"No!, if I was jealous would I do this?" Karma let go of Nakamura who then proceed to pick up were she let off.

All of them stared at Karma, waiting for his next reaction, except the Blond and her prey.

He stood there with his back turned to them, trying his best to stand emotionless. He failed horrible. He turned around and pulled the blond off of Nagisa again.

"Okuda , give me the antidote!" his shouting made the girl jump. She then handed a small vial over to him, and Karma wasted no time to empty it into the blonds mouth. He then let go of the girl who then slumped to the ground, still staring at Nagisa but no longer having the urge to explore the inside of his mouth.

Nagisa sat up, gasping for breath again.

"Why didn't Nakamura go for Kayano? She looked at all of us and she only snapped when she saw Nagisa." Sugino asked.

They all looked over at Okuda, who then started to fidget nervously. "I um, guess it only works when you look at someone you really like? But that means..." she looked over to Nagisa.

Everyone followed her gaze, suddenly realizing what she meant.

"Nagisa, who was the first person you looked at on Friday?" Kayano said with a worried look.

"You, then Nakamura and Okuda and then Karma." Nagisa said while looking down, trying to hide his face.

"Wait," Nakamura said while slowly regaining her composure, "that means you like him more then us?"

The girls let out a small squeal, knowing that Friday wasn't a fluke, that Nagisa went head over heals for karma. But at the same time let out a sad sigh, knowing that he chose the red hair boy over them meaning they didn't have a chance.

"No, its just, I felt something when I saw you two, but I guess," Nagisa said hesitantly, "guess my feelings for Karma was stronger."

Karma started to blush, to hear Nagisa say they he likes him legit and not because of some silly potion made him nervous, he always liked Nagisa over other people. But they have been friends for a long time now, and he even stood up for Nagisa against those bullies when Nagisa was sent to E-class, the same reason that he was sent to the E-class as well. Did he do all that because he likes him more then he realizes?

"We should get ready for class, Koro-sensei should be back soon." Sugino said, trying to change the subject and lighten the heavy atmosphere that started to shroud the group.

They all started to gather their things and walked up the stairs to go back in, but were suddenly stopped by an evil force behind them.

"What happened between today and Friday remains a secret for everyone here, and if you don't" Karma said with his most menacing grin he could possible muster, while pulling out an open spice package, "I could always use a new test subject to experiment some new spices on."

Everyone shook their head in agreement, knowing too well that Karma always carries out his threats. Today being a good example. They then continued to class, pretending nothing happened at all.

Several hours later-

Everyone started to walk down the hill, the school day had ended and everyone was looking forward to head home or to hangout with their friends.

"Karma, wait up!" a blue hair boy called out, racing to catch up. It wasn't unusual for the two to walk together, until they got to Nagisa's street and then head their separate ways.

They continued to have one of their normal conversations until they got some distance away from the school.

Nagisa then grabbed a hold of Karma's hand. Karma looked down at his shorter friend.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"Holding Hands" he replied with a smile.

He didn't know what to say, he doesn't want anyone to see them holding hands, fearing that word will spread, but he also didn't want to let go of the gentle and delicate hold they shared.

"Nagisa, even though our feelings for each other have been revealed, I still don't think we should..." Karma quietly said before he trailed off into a deep thought,

Nagisa stopped walking, the other soon stopped as well when he felt the tug of on his hand. He didn't know what to say, was his friendship with his red head friend ruined? A tear slowly rolled down his cheek. The thought of him abandoning him as soon as they become so much more started to faze in on the outer edges of his mind.

"Nagisa? Are you alright" Karma turned around to see his friend was no longer in the cheerful mood that he was in just a moment before. He saw a tear fall from the cheek of the blue hair boy. He then realize that he must of taken his words the wrong way. He lifted up his chin with a hand. He then saw the tears pooling up in those blue eyes. "Nagisa, that's not what I meant, I just...I just don't know if I'm ready for this."

Nagisa looked up into Karma's eyes, a warm golden glow filled him, calming him down. This was one of the reasons he like Karma so much, he was able to remain so calm all the time and it helped him calm down as well.

"I just know if I'm ready for something like this Nagisa, we were just normal friends up until the other day, and today we found out about our true feelings. I just need some time to think this over." Karma calmly said. He then gentle placed a kiss onto the others.

"Karma." Nagisa gentle said before leaning back in and placing his own kiss upon his friend's lips.

They stayed like that for couple of minutes before Karma jumped out of Nagisa's arms.

"Will you stop grabbing my ass?!" Karma exclaimed as his face went though several shades of red.

"I'm sorry," Nagisa said with a small giggle, while wiping away the dried tears off his face, "its just that you have such a squeezable butt." He gave the read head a playful smile.

Karma stood there, trying to hide the smirk that was creeping onto his face, he couldn't help think how cute Nagisa was with that smile of his, but he didn't want him to think it is okay to just grab a feel when he wanted. "I'm okay with holding hands and the occasional kiss, but just stop grabbing my rear, okay?

"No promises," Nagisa laughed as he turned to walk down the street, "see you tomorrow."

Karma didn't get a chance to voice his aggravation, as his blue hair angel ran off around a corner. His 'blue hair angel?' he thought to himself. He started to like the sound of that. He turned the opposite way and started to walk home. 'I wonder how he would react to me calling him that?' he thought to himself while smiling, he imagine Nagisa making a cute aggravated face.

Meanwhile on the other side of town-

'I cant believe he likes him more then me, how could that have happen? Maybe the potion just takes a moment for it to work. He looked over to him right after and then it took effect, it has to have been a delay. Maybe I can still win him over,' an E-class student thought to herself, while looking down to a barely drunk juice box with a red smiley face on it. 'if I water this down and slowly give it to him over time while hes alone with me, then I can slowly win him over!' She started to giggle to herself. She will win _him_ over, she thought to herself, she will make sure of it!

* * *

 _Will Nagisa and Karma's relationship work? Who is this mysterious girl? What evil plan does she have? Rejoin us next time on **Red and Blue makes Purple**!_

* * *

A/N Sorry this one took so long, I rewrote it several time, I couldn't figure out if I wanted to keep the

originally plan or use a new idea I had. Also I tried to add some more fluff in, I didn't want to jump to it straight away.

The scene between Nakamura and Nagisa was suppose to be Nakamura and Kayano (yes Karma was suppose to make Nakamura look at Kayano until the former pounced on the latter) but I then had the idea to use this to reveal Karma's feelings in front of the girls and use it to open a small jealously plot.


	5. Chapter 5

Karma sat up in his bed, hearing a voice calling to him. He looked over to see his bedroom door open slowly and for a surprising sight to walk in. Nagisa was carrying a tray full of food, while wearing a maids uniform with the skirt stopping just short of his thighs.

"K-Karma, I made you some breakfast." Nagisa said with a blush.

He was lost for words, he wasn't expecting this at all, he watched as his friend walked over and climbed onto the bed, sitting down over his legs and placing the food tray on his lap.

"Open wide." Nagisa said while picking up a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a piece of egg from the plate and brought it close to his lips and gentle blew to cool it off. "Careful, this is still hot" He leaned closer holding the food in front of Karma's closed mouth. "Come on Karma, say agh!" He said with a playful smile. Karma slowly opened his mouth. "That's it Karma, just say..." _BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

Karma's eyes shot open, he slowly sat up and turned off the alarm clock on the nightstand. 'It was just another dream' he thought. He reflected on his dream, he enjoyed this one better then the last, at least Nagisa wasn't controlling him. He sighed as his stomach rumbled, and he thought about how nice it would have been for a certain someone to feed him a meal like that. He then got out of bed and prepared for the day, this time he looked forward to seeing a blue hair angel.

A Few hours later-

Nagisa was on his way to school when he spotted a familiar red head waiting at the street corner.

"Morning Nagisa." Karma said as the boy approached him, taken a hold of his hand. They both gave a quick glance into each others eyes before turning to continue their walk to school.

"I wasn't expecting you to be waiting for me." The blue hair boy said with a playful tone.

"Well, I walk this way to school anyway, and I thought that I could wait for you and keep you safe." Karma gave a small chuckle.

"I didn't know the stone cold, sadistic red head devil could worry about someone other then himself." Nagisa said while giving a smirk.

"Do you really mean all that? I'm so flattered." Karma started to laugh. All Nagisa could do was roll his eyes as they continued their walk to school.

Several hours later, during Home Ed. Class.-

Terasaka shouted as steam bellowed out of his ears and nostrils, sweat pouring down his face. He ran towards the fridge, shoving everyone and anything out of his way, he flung open the door and started to chug the milk straight out of the carton. A maniacal laughter was coming from the back of the room, everyone looked over and gave a sweat drop as they saw Karma holding a plate of curry that the poor brute just tasted not to long ago. Only Terasaka was foolish enough to try the spicy food the sadistic chef made.

"Anyone else want to take a bite?" Karma said in between bursts of laughter.

"I'll have a small taste." Nagisa said, as he took a small amount.

Karma gave his friend a small worried look, not wanting to hurt him like Terasaka. He watched as Nagisa brought the food slowly to his lips and took a bite, after savoring the curry he gentle swallowed, parting his lips and letting the steamy heat escape with a satisfying exhale.

"Tastes wonderful, maybe I should have you cook me diner sometime." Nagisa whispered to his friend, giving a slight wink before he headed back to his cooking station to finish cooking his assignment.

To be able to withstand the heat of his cooking surprised Karma, he gave a small smirk, just another reason he found the blue hair boy so appealing.

After school, a few blocks away from the school-

Nagisa slipped his hand into Karma's as he determined they were out of sight of anyone who might see them. He looked up at to see Karma deep in thought, oblivious to his recent action. A playful grin crept its way onto his face as he carefully removed his hand from his friend's and slowly moved it to the red head's lower backside. He jumped as a sudden hand grabbed his before he could obtain his goal.

"What did I say about that?" A slightly amused Karma chuckled, looking down at the surprised blue hair boy.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." Nagisa tried to puppy eye his way out of the situation.

"Do you believe that will work on me?" He smirked, trying to keep in control. He was replied with the same look but accompanied by a pair of pouting lips and a pair of hands clasp together under their owners chin. It took every ounce of strength in his body to resist giving in. "If you want to be a puppy so bad I could buy you a leash."

Nagisa immediately dropped the facade, not wanting the red head to go through with his promise. "What were you thinking about a little while ago?" He asked quickly to change the subject.

Karma sighed, "Well, you would have found out about it tomorrow anyways, so I might as well tell you ahead of time." He ran his hand through his hair, clearly annoyed about the information he was about to present. "Tomorrow morning I will have to leave with my parents for eight days to go on a 'family vacation'," Karma snorted out the last part as if it left a bad taste in his mouth,"it's just another business trip but their companies' associates had the bright idea to have everyone drag their family along to some fancy resort."

"So I won't get to see you for all of next week?" Nagisa asked, a disappointment look was shown on his face about how much he would miss his friend for the week.

Karma nodded, noticing Nagisa's sorrow, he grabbed his hand and pulled him close to him. Purposely slowing their walking pace to prolong their time together. He felt his blue hair angel gently rest his head against his arm. Karma couldn't help but show a caring smile to his friend, who return the favor.

Meanwhile, a shady figure followed behind them.-

'So, he will be gone for a week? Perfect! This will give me adequate time to win my little Nagisa over.' A certain female thought to herself. 'If I just give him the rest of the potion in a few small dosages over the course of the week, he wont notice any sudden change, and yet his affection for me will slowly surpass that of Karma's.'

* * *

 _Will this strange girl be able to snatch Nagisa away from Karma? Will Nagisa notice the sinister intent of said person? All this and more next time on **Red and Blue make Purple**!_

* * *

A/N-Sorry for this chapter being a little short and uneventful I had two family events to attend last weekend.

The next or following chapter may contain some Nagisa/Mystery Girl scenes. But the main story is Karma/Nagisa, so the real fluff is still to come!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Small Summary:Up to this point in the story, no one knows about Karma and Nagisa's _special_ friendship, except for the mystery girl. The only affection anyone saw between them was the group at the first kiss when Nagisa was under the effects of the potion, and a bit of a jealous Karma during his little revenge.-

* * *

Nagisa woke up and jumped out of bed, for the last few days he has been looking forward for his walks to school. His excitement slowly dried, starting today and for the next eight days, his best friend would be away, leaving his walks to school long and lonesome. As he walked out the door and begin his lonely journey, he spotted a blond and green hair girl waiting at the corner of his street.

"Hey Nagisa!" Nakamura shouted, waving her hand in greeting. "Mind if we tag along today with you and Karma?" she said while trying to hide a smirk. Nagisa thought she was probably trying to catch him and Karma doing something that she could use to blackmail or poke fun of them later.

"Sorry, but Karma won't be here for several days, he's on vacation with his parents." Nagisa replied with a bit of a cocky tone, knowing that Nakamura and Kayano wouldn't be able to spy on his personal life with Karma for awhile.

"Really? Well that's too bad, I guess you can walk me to school then while he's gone." Nakamura said while wrapping her arms around Nagisa's. "Maybe I can teach you that kissing technique that Bitch-sensei taught me."

"Um, I think I will pass." Nagisa said while trying to lean away from the suddenly affectionate blond.

"Nakamura!" Kayano glared at her friend with displeasure at her sudden offer to the blue hair boy.

"What? Maybe he wants to use it on Karma." Nakamura giggled.

"There is nothing going on between us," Nagisa stated while attempting his best to appear as serious as possible, "what happen the other day was because of your potion scheme."

"But you went after Karma instead of us when you drank the potion." Kayano said while leaning out in front of Nakamura so Nagisa could see her. Nakamura gave Nagisa a triumphant grin, knowing that he was backed into a corner and there was no way he could answer this without discriminating himself.

"I, um, it's just that I look up to him as a brother and so my feelings were stronger for him then you two." Nagisa stammered as he tried to think up an excuse on the spot.

"So its that kind of love, Eh? Karma and Nagisa are two passionate brothers, such a forbidden and romantic relationship isn't it? Nakamura teased as Kayano blushed thinking about the scene that was painted before her.

"No, what happen was all because of the potion, same reason you went after me when you drank it." Nagisa spoke out while flustered, not liking how the blond toyed about his secret relationship.

"Ya, you're right. It was all the potion's doing, not like it looses its effect after a day and I just played along after I notice the smiley face on the box or nothing." Nakamura pouted as she let go of Nagisa's arm, and folded her own.

"What?! Nagisa and Kayano screamed in shock.

"You mean the potion doesn't work now?" Kayano asked in confusion.

"Ya, the potion expires and becomes harmless after twenty or so hours after its made," Nakamura looked over at the green hair girl, "you were there with Okuda and I after school Friday when she told us, and why do you care, we don't have anymore of it, you thrown out the second juice box after lunch."

"T-that's right, I was just uh, not paying attention when she was talking at the time." Kayano quickly exclaimed. A look of frustration was hiding behind her fake smile.

"Wait, that means Okuda tricked Karma and I from the very start when she came to our house to apologize?" Nagisa was purely shocked, never would he suspect her of being capable of pulling off a double cross like that.

"Yep, and she told us about Karma's plan, and we used that to our advantage and we agreed who ever grab the Juice box from between us could go after you. We didn't expect Karma and Sugino to try to influence who we saw though, luckily Okuda thought up the _delay_ excuse on the spot, we also didn't plan on Karma sprinkling a bit of spice powder into my lunch to make sure I took a sip." She said the last part with an aggravated tone, she couldn't finish her lunch with how spicy it was because of him.

"So you jumped on me like that on your own free will?" Nagisa pointed an accusing finger at the blond for the daunting actions she had committed.

"Did you like it?" She gave a playful smile to the already shaken Nagisa. He turned a bright red, remembering how 'thorough' her kiss was.

"Come on, we better hurry up or we will be late." Kayano spoke up as she tried to disrupt Nakamura's antagonizing.

They once again started to walk towards the school, but this time Nagisa kept his distance from the other two. Nagisa ignored Nakamura's attempt to irritate him and just responded to Kayano's small talk about the current lesson they were going over in class.

Luckily for Nagisa, the rest of the day went without any problems, keeping himself busy with school work to help drown out his yearning to be with Karma, he even had a decent conversation with Sugino about a new action movie that was coming out. The walk home felt longer then normal though, it also felt lonelier. He never notice how much he enjoyed having Karma around so much. Even before last week, he always enjoyed his company. Karma was one of the few people who really noticed him and treated him like a normal human, even before they were sent to E-class their conversations felt like they had weight to them, unlike his old classmates who felt hollow and only talked to him since he was there in the same room.

Back at the classroom, after everyone has already left-

"Ritsu?" a hesitant voice asked out to the A.I machine in the back of the room.

"Yes? Oh, hello Kayano! How can I assist you?" Ristu said, cheerful as always.

"Are you capable of reproducing a potion for me?" Kayano asked while holding up a juice box with a red smiley face drawn on the side.

"Of course! What kind of potion is it?" the A.I asked while a small arm with a glass beaker slid out from an opening. "Just pour it in here and I can examine the chemical breakdown and the ratio of each substance to recreate the formula."

"Now this potion is special, it only last a small time before it looses effectiveness, so I might need you to make another in a few days." The green hair girl carefully emptied the remaining contents of the juice box into the beaker. "Also, can you add a cherry candy flavor to it to mask its flavor?" She asked as she pulled out a candy spray bottle. "I only need a half ounce at a time so it shouldn't require a lot of resources."

"Analysis complete. Hey, this is Okuda's love potion, Kayano what to you plan on doing with this?" Ritsu gave her a suggestive smirk, "Who you planning to use this on?"

"T-that's not important, I just need it okay?" Kayano became flustered, not liking how the A.I gave her that judging grin.

"Is it for Nagisa? Are you still trying after the last attempt?" Ritsu tried to dig for some gossip out of the green hair girl.

"If you don't stop asking question and refuse to help me I'll allow Okajima to access your wi-fi connection again" Kayano said with a devilish grin almost equal to Karma's. Ritsu's eyes narrowed in horror.

"No! Don't! Even after I cleared history and deleted cookies I can still feel those dirty crumbs from the sites he visited ." Ritsu shivered, not wanting to relive the hours of scanning she had to endure to clean out all the hidden viruses.

"So will you help me and not tell anyone?" Kayano said while holding up the bottle.

"I am not responsible for what ever happens because of this," Ritsu disclaimed as she took the bottle to fill it up, "the potion loses around forty percent strength after fifteen hours and losses all effectiveness after thirty."

"Thank you." Kayano retrieved her 'candy love spray', relishing that her plans got a lot easier with the little multi-coloured bottle. Her plan begins tomorrow.

The next day-

Nagisa was welcomed with a familiar face on his way to school.

"Good morning Kayano, here by yourself today? He greeted the green hair girl as he looked around for a certain blond.

"Yep, Nakamura didn't want to walk the extra distance today, but I thought I'll give you company until Karma comes home." She gave him a warm smile.

"I see, well we better get going, I should have left several minutes ago but I woke up late." Nagisa stated as he started to walk ahead.

"I can tell," Kayano giggles while poking Nagisa's pigtails, "you're a little uneven today."

He reached up to feel the offset of his hair, he sighed, "Well it could be worse, at least I remembered this time." He referred to when he forget to put his hair up while being late for school, he doesn't like others seeing his hair down. He then felt a tug on his head, he glanced over to see Kayano redo his pigtails.

"Thank you." He replied.

"You're welcome, its the least I can do." Kayano gave him a friendly smile. "Hey, you should taste this awesome candy I got yesterday." She pulled out a small candy spray bottle.

"No thanks, I'm not going to accept any food or candy from you and the others for some time." Nagisa gave a joking smile.

"Do you really think I would give you another potion?" She gave an awkward laugh, as she opened her mouth and sprayed a bit of the candy into it. "See? Perfectly safe." She could feel a slight tingle from the potion taking affect. She was glad she let it weaken overnight so it wasn't as potent as before. "Here, try some." She held the bottle out in front of Nagisa as they walked.

"Alright." He sighed, not wanting to argue further he opened his mouth, she sprayed the cherry flavored candy. He puckered his lip. "Its a bit sour."

They continued their conversations about sweets for a few minutes. Nagisa was enjoying his time with her, he rarely ever had a long conversation with her. He never knew she liked sweets so much, it kind of fit her personality too, being energetic and kind.

Kayano met Nagisa at the same corner for the next few days, each day she offered him some small piece of candy. He hesitantly accepted them to be considerate. But he couldn't shake the feeling every time he ate them he felt something weird. Tomorrow he told himself he wouldn't take any more of the sweets, to see if this weird feeling would go away. He also didn't hear from Karma since he left, he hasn't responded to any of his texts and he couldn't help but feel as if he was forgotten by the red head. He was probably too busy with his parents at some fancy dinner or lunch-ins and he probably didn't get the chance to text back. He should be back on Thursday.

Tuesday, day 7 of Karma's absence.-

Nagisa saw the same familiar green hair girl at the corner again this morning.

"Good morning Nagisa!" Kayano shouted as she notice the blue hair boy walking towards her. She always seemed so happy in the mornings. "You have to try this new candy I found , its super sour, you'll love it." She said cheerfully as she held the small colourful wrapped candy out for him to take.

"I'm going to have to pass today, I'm not a big fan of super sour candy." Nagisa replied while holding his hand behind his head. He really didn't mind if it was sour or not, but he just didn't want to eat the candies anymore, he couldn't help but remember the weird butterfly feeling he got after eating them. He really became suspicious of whether she coated the candy with the love potion. But he still couldn't figure out how she would of got more of the stuff after Nakamura said that they threw out the rest and that it would require her to make a new one everyday.

"I insist, take it" She said slightly demanding.

"I'm sorry, but I still cant accept your offering today." He replied hesitantly, he started to get that weird feeling again, even without eating the candy.

"Nagisa, take it!" She demanded, as she pouted, while putting her hand out again.

Nagisa slowly put his hand out. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself as he took the candy against his own will, he slowly unwrapped the candy. 'Why am I taking this, I don't want it but I cant help but do it to make her happy.' He placed the candy in his mouth, it was sour, but not in the normal candy sense. It tasted similar to the tainted juice-box he was giving almost a week ago. 'She has been manipulating me since the very start, and now I cant control myself!' He thought to himself in a panic.

"See, it's not that bad."She smiled at him.

He shook nervously as he unwillingly placed his hand in hers, she smiled with a little blush.

"Nagisa, I thought you didn't like me." She tighten her hold on his and leaned in closer to him. A sinister smile of a master mind whose plan has finally come to bloom and is ready to be reaped. She gentle placed her lips on his, taken full advantage of the more potent love candy she gave him.

'No!' He screamed in his head, he lost control of his body, the potion slowly taken control over the days of exposure while being alone with her.

"Nagisa?" a shocked voice called out.

Both Nagisa and Kayano swung their heads toward the well known voice.

"Karma, you're back already?" The shock to Nagisa's system overriding the potion's control. 'Oh no! I need to tell him!' he thought to himself in a panic.

"I'm gone for a week and this happens?" Karma said with a forced smile, hiding his pain from the two. "I didn't expect you two to get together, congrats.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until Thursday?" Kayano asked, mildly annoyed at the interruption.

"Well, my parents decided to head to their next schedule meeting from the resort so I convinced them to let me come home early so they wouldn't have to worry about me." He replied as he turned away from them. "Seeing how no one thinks I'm back yet, I'll just take the opportunity to stay home and rest, that resort was full of annoying people and I couldn't get and relaxation." He started to swiftly walk away.

"Karma! Wait!" Nagisa shouted out as the red head started to increase his speed. Nagisa started to walk after him only to have Karma increase his pace. He turned around at Kayano, glaring at her for what she did. Karma just opened up about his feelings before he left and now his poor soul was shattered at the sight of him kissing her while they thought he was away. Nagisa turned and ran to catch up with his red hair friend, only to have him break out in a full sprint away from him. Nagisa bolted to follow him, needing to fix this, needing to save their friendship that they were slowly nurturing that has now been shattered by the selfish act from a certain green hair girl.

Karma broke out in a full sprint away from the one who he thought was his true friend, he didn't want them to see the heartbreak on his face, the whole week went by so slow without him, every moment he thought about him, he would of called or text but he forget his phone on his nightstand the morning they left for the resort. He heard Nagisa trying to catch up with him, he couldn't understand why he would follow him. Didn't he want to be with her instead? Why should he care, their friendship was probably a joke to him. He continued to run, as fast as he could, far away as possible, away from the pain, away from his blue hair angel that had betrayed him.

* * *

 _Will Nagisa be able to explained what happen to Karma? Will Karma ever be able to trust him again? Find the answers in the next chapter of **Red and Blue make Purple**!_

* * *

A/N- I wanted to keep the story consistent while writing this chapter so I had to keep track of the days and the events of what happened on them, so I made a small timeline below. I also like to thank you for all the reviews and favorites this story has received so far.

Friday- Chapter 1&2 /Nagisa consumes the first potion.  
Saturday- Chapter 3 /Okuda visits Karma.  
Sunday- Okuda visits Nagisa (mentioned in other chapters.)  
Monday- Chapter 4 /Karma's revenge.  
Tuesday- Chapter 5 /Karma tells Nagisa about leaving.  
Wednesday- Chapter 6/Nakamura and Kayano walk with Nagisa / Karma's first day gone.  
Thursday- Chapter 6 continued / Kayano's first walk alone with Nagisa.  
Tuesday-Chapter 6 continued / Karma returns early.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Mild fluff alert. You're welcome.

* * *

Karma ran as fast as he could, trying to distance himself as far away from the source of his pain that ate away at his heart. He could hear the panting of his pursuer, still being able to keep pace with his long strides. He could see his house up ahead and reached into his pocket to get the key. As he slammed to a stop at his door, he fumbled while trying to unlock it, he then heard the satisfying _click_ and turned the handle.

Nagisa could see Karma fumbling with the lock on the door, this was his only chance, he had to catch up now or lose him forever. He reached inside of himself to muster all of the strength he had left and sprinted with all his might. He saw the door being closed in front of him and he lunged.

Karma tried to slam the door behind him but a sudden impact knocked him over. When he managed to orientate himself he realized he was lying on the floor with a certain blue hair boy sitting on top of him pinning his arms to the floor.

"Please Karma! Let me explain!" Nagisa sobbed with tears forming in his eyes.

"What is there to explain? Its perfectly clear that you don't think our friendship meant anything to you!" Karma grunted back, while trying to push the other off of him.

Nagisa struggled to keep the red head pinned, both of them tired from the run here, and he knew he didn't have long till karma will catch his second wind and be able to overpower him.

"Listen, it was the potion! She was giving me candy she laced with the potion. I didn't know until today when I was unable to refuse the candy, I couldn't control myself." Tears started to run down his cheeks and fell on the face of the boy laying below him.

"You're telling me you willingly accepted candy from a person who gave you a love potion hidden in a juice box already without thinking if she would try it again? It sounds like you knew it was laced already and you just wanted a free pass to be with her." Karma said while almost getting one of his hands free.

"If I wanted her, do you think I would of chased you across town and be here now? He looked into the golden eyes before him, he could see the pain in them. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "I...I love you!"

Karma was speechless as the boy on top of him buried his face into his chest and cried. He just layed there, a cyclone of emotions going through his head. He felt angry towards the boy who is soaking his shirt with tears. He also felt pain for seeing him like this aswell. He slowly reached up and started to stroke the blue hair of the boy that was laying on him. He believe him, there's no doubt that the boy was lying to him right now.

Nagisa could feel karma starting to pet his hair. He looked up into a pair of teary gold eyes. Was Karma crying? He didn't see any tears flow but could sense the boy was holding it back as best he could. He knew Karma wasn't one for showing others his emotions and to see just a fraction of anything, made him more upset as it was himself who brought this pain upon his friend.

"Karma, can you ever forgive me? Nagisa hiccuped as he tried to regain breath from his breakdown.

Karma let out a small giggle.

"Eh?" Nagisa was confused at this sudden change in the red head's attitude. "What is so funny?"

"You have the cutest hiccups." Karma replied while trying to hold back a grin. 'Dam you, why do you have to be so cute at the worst moments.' He thought to himself, how could anyone stay mad at that pale little face?

Nagisa couldn't believe what he was hearing, he then stiffened as a hand squeezed his rear.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Karma whispered. He watched as the light pink blush turned into a deep red. "You stay here with me today, and prove to me you love me."

Nagisa was relieved at hearing this, Karma may still be mad but at least he is giving him another chance now.

Karma didn't hear a response from him, but could see a guilty smile form on the soft lips that now hover above him, as the blue hair boy leaned in, he braced for a kiss, but instead the incoming lips made contact with the side of his neck. He shivered as goosebumps formed across his body. He didn't resist, he let Nagisa have control for now.

As he moved his lips up the red head's neck to his ear, he could feel Karma's chest rose against him as he inhaled. He gave it a little bite, making the hand that still resided on his lower backside to squeeze harder. He let out a pleasured squeak.

Karma chuckled at the sound Nagisa made, he wanted to hear it again so he gave a harder squeeze of the blue hair's bottom. He wasn't disappointed, and he couldn't help but let out a fit of laughter. This made the other boy stop and give him a pleading look.

"What so funny?" Nagisa asked at the sudden outbreak of laughter.

"How can I take you so seriously with the cute little sounds you make? Karma said in between bursts of laughter. He then suddenly stopped as he saw a familiar sinister smile creep onto the once pouting lips. Last time he saw that smile Nagisa ended up kicking the ass of a certain P.E teacher that we no longer talk about.

"Then lets see what sounds you make." Nagisa whispered with mischievous intent. He leaned back in and proceeded to suck on Karma's lower neck, occasionally giving a playful bite.

The sudden dominant surge by the other boy made Karma's body shiver, he tried to muffle a grunt as he felt the moist lips latch onto his neck with a steady rhythm of flicks from his tongue and the occasional bites toying with his skin. He felt a hand reach up to his face and gentle grasp his head, preventing him from shrugging off the blue hair boy. He felt the other hand slowly slide down his side and to the inside of his upper leg, it found what it was exploring for and gave a firm squeeze. He couldn't help but let out a low moan.

Nagisa eased up on the assault of the read head's body. "That's it?" He puffed out his lips. "All that work for that little moan?"

Karma couldn't help but give a wide grin as he saw the disappointment on the others face. "You have to do more then that to get anything out of me, and if you don't succeed soon I might get bored and start to see what other sounds you make." He had to use all his strength to not blush at the words coming out of his mouth, but he needed to make sure that it won't be easy for Nagisa to take control over him so easily. He watched as the blush on the other's face slowly fade and was replaced with that sinister smile once again, but this time a new vigor in his eye. He felt his arms get slammed beside his head a pair of eyes appeared no more than a mere inch from his own.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Nagisa whispered, letting his lips tickle the other's as he spoke. He then closed his eyes as their lips collided. He could feel the heat escape off the red head's face. He slipped his tongue through his lips and prodded for an opening. After a few rejected attempts he manage to force an entrance. He was met with the other's resistant tongue, who was now trying to force the other back into his own mouth.

Karma tried to hold out, to not give in so easily. He couldn't let Nagisa take dominance over him like this, he never liked it when others order him around but he could feel his will bending to the blue hair angel's majestic aura. He battled the intruding appendage seeking to enslave his own. He tried to force his way over into the other's stronghold. He couldn't help but feel he was losing this battle and fast.

 _'Click'_

Both of their eyes snapped open at the sudden sound.

Nagisa sat up and shot around to look at the source of the sound.

"Kayano?" Karma shouted as he leaned to look pass the boy sitting on top of him. He could barely see the girl standing in the open doorway.

"I um," She stuttered as a bright ruby blush was plastered across her face, "I tried to follow you but I couldn't keep up, and I..." She trailed off as she looked at the floor below her feet. "I wanted to apologize to you Karma, for trying to steal your boyfriend."

They both stiffen at hearing that last word, they never thought about the context of their friendship before.

She dropped to her knees and bowed. "Please forgive me. I can already see you forgave Nagisa, and I assume that you both figured out what I did."

"What did you do?" Karma asked, pretending to be clueless about the laced candy. Nagisa gave him a questioning look as he got off of Karma and extending a hand to assist him up, which was accepted by the read head and pulled him up.

"I uh..." She hated to admit it out loud, but she knew if she didn't that the consequences would be near diabolical to the brink of horrendous. "I gave Nagisa love potion candies for a week to trick him into loving me."

"Even after you know that he doesn't have any strong feelings toward you?" Karma let the words drip like poison, he relished the impact of every syllable. He wanted her to suffer for what she had done to him.

Nagisa could see tears start to roll down the cheeks of the bowed head. "Karma, what she did was wrong but you shouldn't toy with her feelings like that.

"Does she understand how much she hurt us?" Karma sighed as he went over and placed a hand and her shoulder. "You almost ruined our friendship."

She looked up, "It's just that I didn't want to believe that he choose you on that day and I just got obsess with trying to make things the way I wanted them." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "I never thought you were this serous with each other so I didn't give my action a second thought. I see now how you two feel for each other and I now respect that decision."

"I forgive you." Nagisa said while offering a hand to help her up. "Karma?"

Karma saw them both look at him, waiting for his answer. He let out a heavy sigh, "You will have to make it up to us in some way."

Kayano knew this was the closest that the red head will go to accept her apology. She took Nagisa's hand and stood up. " Karma, please just keep it simple. There has been too many wild antics these last few weeks."

"For starters you can hand me your phone so I can delete that picture." Karma demanded as he held out his hand for the device.

She blushed slightly, hoping that they would of forgotten about the photo she took when she arrived. She handed him her phone and watched as he flicked through until he made sure that any evidence of their relationship were erased.

"Here," Karma handed back the phone, "You are to not tell anyone about this and you should head off to class now, you're going to be late."

"What about you two?" She asked while placing the phone away.

"I don't have to be back for another day, and Nagisa is going to stay here with me." Karma stated as he started to herd her towards the door. This received a curious look from the other two.

"Karma, as much as I want to stay here, I cant afford to miss school, unlike you I can't just look in a book and immediately understand everything in it." Nagisa replied while giving Karma a serous look.

"Don't worry, one day wont hurt," Karma gave the blue hair boy a suggestive grin, "I can also give you private lessons after class."

Nagisa and Kayano blushed as their minds wondered.

"That's not what I meant." Karma shot them an umamused glare. "Also I would appreciate that you dispose of any left over love potions and any substance that has been laced with it."

"I will." Kayano replied. "I guess I should leave now as well, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Both of the boys replied back, as they watch her walk out the door. Karma closed and lock the door.

"Karma, I really should go to class." The blue hair boy said while giving an innocent look at the red head.

"I stand by what I said earlier." Karma didn't bother to hide his guilty grin. "You had you chance to be in control," he narrowed his eyes with sinister intent, "now its my turn."

Nagisa didn't have time to gulp as he was picked up and thrown over the red head's shoulder. After realizing what had happen he quickly spoke up. "Where are we going?" He had a gut feeling to the answer but wanted to hear it spoken from the other boy.

"To my room of course." Karma replied. As he adjusted the boy he was carrying over his shoulder,he couldn't help but grab a hold onto Nagisa's rear. This received another squeak from the blue hair boy.

"Karma!" Nagisa voiced his displeasure out loud.

"What? I didn't want you to fall." Karma laughed.

"Alright then, but I got a interesting story to tell you later." Nagisa said while remember his conversation with Nakamura the other week about Karma's failed revenge.

"That can wait, right now you still have to make up for today's little incident." The red head said while walking up the stairs.

Nagisa felt a warm blush sweep across his face. He guessed missing one day of school wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 _How will Karma react to the information about his failed revenge? What will Karma have Kayano do to make up for trying to steal his blue hair angel? This and more in the next chapter of **Red and Blue make Purple**!_

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the wait, I started writing another story that appeared off the top of my head, its not available yet, I;m going to wait until I get near the end of this story so I don't have to juggle multiple stories and to avoid long waits between chapters like this.

Also, strong fluff alert for next chapter. I'll try to finish the next chapter as quick as I can to make up for the wait for this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Karma placed Nagisa down on his bed and climbed on top of him. He gently traced his hand from the side of the blue hair boy's face down to his stomach. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the other's neck. He could feel the boy's pulse race as he worked his way up to his ear. "So you like to bite?" He whispered softly.

Nagisa couldn't help to shudder as the red head started to bite his ear. The gentle nibbles sending a wave of ecstasy through his body. He then felt a pair of lips gently kiss their way down his neck until they reached his collar.

As Karma made his way down Nagisa's neck he begin to unbutton the boy's school uniform, giving him more room for his lips to travel. He proceeded to continue his adventure down the blue hair boy's chest and stomach. He was then startled by the boy suddenly twitching proceeded by a fit of laughter

"Karma! That tickles!" Nagisa shouted, as he felt the pair of lips reach his stomach, but instead of stopping they became more prominent. He started to laugh harder until he couldn't take it anymore. He curled up and rolled onto his side, placing his arms over his stomach to stop the onslaught of affection.

Karma stared as Nagisa rolled into a ball as he tried to catch his breath from the fit of laughter A large grin spread across his face. 'How much cuter can he get?' He was tempted to find out, but it appeared the other boy had a different plan.

Nagisa notice Karma let his guard down and took his chance. He grabbed the boy and flipped him underneath himself. A surprise look suddenly appeared on the red head's face at this turn of event. Nagisa placed his lips against the boy's ear, allowing the motion of his words tickle the others skin. "Looks like I'm the one who is going to do the biting."

Karma felt a pair of warm soft lips gentle tug on his ear as they pulled away. They then return to leave a warm trial down to the base of his neck. He let out a heavy breath as the lips parted for a moist tongue to mark its territory on his neck, proceeded by a playful bite.

Nagisa felt a pair of hands grasp onto his sides as he playfully bite onto the red head's neck. He proceeded to bite harder as he felt the fingers dig into his side. He could feel the vibrations of a muffled moan, which gave him the idea to see how far it would take to get the other to moan out loud.

Karma tried his best to hold in a moan. He was never really bothered by pain, but this pain filled his body with pleasurable excitement. He could feel the gentle nibbles of the other's bite slowly getting rougher and more frequent.

Nagisa could feel Karma dig his nails deeper into his sides, he winced at the pain. He reached a hand down and unbutton the red head's shirt. His delicate finger began to trace down the other's stomach, he felt a flinch as he reached the waist.

"Gah," Karma grunted under his breath, "Nagisa, ease up, you might draw blood with how hard you're biting."

Nagisa released his teeth from the boy's shoulder. "Sorry, does this make up for it?" He leaned back down and placed a gentle tickling kiss on the red mark.

Karma looked away with a blush sweeping across his face. "Not really"

Nagisa noticed the embarrassed expressing, and gave a teasing smile. Karma glanced over and notice the look he was giving him.

"What?" Karma barked out.

"It's just different to see your soft side." Nagisa said while laying his head down on the other's chest, letting the heat warm up his cheek.

"Keep it up, and I'll let out my hard side." Karma replied while stroking the soft blue hair.

"Your hard what?" Nagisa looked up with a teasing smile. He could see the other giving him a flustered look. After a few moments of silence the red head's mood suddenly changed.

"I'll give Kayano permission to use the potion on you." Karma threaten with an unamused expression.

"After today, I doubt you will ever let me out of your sight." Nagisa stated as he turned away and pulled the red head's arms over him.

Karma decided to just drop the conversation. He rested his head back on his pillow and enjoyed the warmth of the blue bundle resting on him. He tighten his hold as he closed his eyes, making sure that he won't be stolen away from him.

Several hours later.-

Nagisa felt something tickle his nose, he sluggishly swatted at what ever interrupted his nap. But it returned again.

"Hey sleepy head." Karma whispered as he poked the sleeping boy's nose, enjoying the cute little twitches his face made. His fun ended after a few moments when the boy finally awoke.

"Ya?" Nagisa yawned as he stretched his arms and legs, while laying on the bed.

Karma smiled to himself, Nagisa reminded him of a sleeping kitten that just woke up, just being innocent and cute by nature. "I went and picked up some food for us." He held up a bag of take out from a restaurant a few blocks over. "Nothing special just a little bite to eat, seeing how there's no food here from no one being around for a week." As if on queue he heard a soft rumble from the pale stomach that was on his bed.

Nagisa let an embarrassed smile spread across his face as he started to button up his shirt. "Thanks, you didn't really need to get me anything, I still have my school lunch I could of ate."

"Nonsense, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't get anything for my little blue angel." Karma said while heading to the bedroom door to go downstairs.

"Your little what?" Nagisa asked sheepishly, his cheeks becoming a rosy red.

Karma kept walking out the door. Wanting to hurry along downstairs before the food gets any colder.

Nagisa hurriedly followed his friend to the dinning room. He sat down at the table, where a white take out box was placed in front of him. "Thanks again Karma."

"Don't mention it, it's not special, just some simple chicken and rice from that place we walk by on the way home everyday." Karma replied while walking towards the kitchen. "I'll grab some soda from the fridge, its all there is until I go shopping."

Nagisa looked around at the empty house. It was large compared to his, seeing how both of Karma's parents work for a major company. That being said, he thought of how lonely it was for Karma to spend weeks at a time alone in such a large empty house.

"Here." Karma set the cold can down on the table next to Nagisa. He notice the boy was deep in thought. "What's on your mind?"

Nagisa attention was returned to the red head. "Oh, nothing." He opened the beverage. "It's just that I would get so lonely if my parents left me for weeks on business trips."

"It's not too bad, I kind of like it." Karma replied as he sat down next to him. "I get to spend some alone time with you now, which makes up for it. I also don't have to worry about being caught skipping class."

Nagisa froze, remembering that he was skipping class right now and if the school informs his mother...

Karma notice the pale expression on the blue hair's face. "You okay? Something wrong with the food."

"I-I'm fine." Nagisa replied while regaining a little colour back to his face. "I just thought about what my mother would do if she found out I was skipping class."

"It's fine, everyone skips a class or two when they were our age." Karma tried to reassure him before taken a few bites of food.

"My mother is a little," Nagisa paused while he contemplated, "strict." He thought about how underestimated that word really described her.

"Don't worry, if you get into trouble I'll think of a way to get you out of it." Karma gave a reassuring smile. "Now help me come up with some ideas to get back at Kayano."

Nagisa perked up, almost forgetting the conversation he had with Kayano and Nakamura last week. "Hey Karma, guess what I found out about last week about your failed revenge attempt." He said while giving a mocking smile.

"What do you mean it failed?" Karma gave him a questioning look, this information grabbing his curiosity.

After a few minutes of Nagisa telling him about the walk to school with the two girls and what they told him about the love potion.

"Those bitches!" Karma slammed his fist on the table, not pleased with hearing how Nakamura voluntarily made out with his Nagisa. He was also quite shock at hearing about how Okuda manage to deceive them. His eagerness for payback being fueled more.

"I didn't like it when I found about this too, but you shouldn't let this get to your head." Nagisa tried to ease the red head's rage and eagerness for revenge before he has a chance to think of anything harmful. "We will get them back for it, but right now lets just finish our lunch and then we can go sit together and watch some T.V. or something before I have to leave."

Karma nearly loss track of the ideas floating in his head as Nagisa enticed him with more pleasurable thoughts. "You're right, let's enjoy the moment together and I'll think of something later tonight."

They both returned to eating their food. After awhile they went to the family room and sat down on the couch and watched some television for a few hours until Nagisa claimed he had to leave to make it appear he was returning from school, hoping that it would fool his mother. Karma decided he would walk him home like he normally did.

A short time later.-

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Karma said while planting a kiss on the other's forehead.

"Goodnight Karma." Nagisa said while he walked to the front of his house.

"Since my parents won't be home for a few weeks we can always hang out at my house after school and on the weekends." Karma suggested while turning away.

"I'm looking forward to it." Nagisa gave him a smile.

Karma return the smile and waved goodbye before he turned and continued to walk home.

Nagisa walked into his house, closing the door behind him.

"Hello dear!" His mother called out from the other room.

"Hello!" Nagisa replied, he noticed she was in a good mood. He was relieved, she probably doesn't know about him missing school today.

"How was school today?" She asked.

"It went fine." Nagisa said while he started to take off his shoes.

"How is Kayano?" She asked as she walked up behind him.

"She's doing..." Nagisa froze, he never told her about Kayano, he rarely talked about his classmates, not because he didn't want to, but he wanted to reduce the risk of saying anything that could reveal their class secret. He felt a pair of hand grip onto his shoulders with enough force to nearly crush his fragile frame.

"You're teacher called, apparently someone told him that you two decided to spend the day together." Her cheerful mood was gone. "Now I know you're at that age," she leaned down closer to his ear, "but this is unacceptable. I want you to come straight home after school for the next two weeks, and you have to stay home and study on the weekends. Do you understand?" She let go of his shoulders and turned away. "If I hear you skip school again, I won't hesitate to be more severe."

"Y-yes." Nagisa softly let out, trying to avoid agitating her any further.

"Good, now go to your room and start studding. I want you to get out of that despicable E-class as soon as possible." She sat down at the table and return to the paperwork spread across it.

Nagisa went to his room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on his bed. He sighed heavily as he thought to himself, 'Karma wasn't going to like this.'

* * *

 _What does Karma have planned for the girls?How will Karma react after hearing he won't have his blue hair angel visit him after school? More chapters of **Red and blue make Purple** are just around the corner!_

* * *

A/N-I'm sorry I didn't get this out as fast as I said I would. I had an idea but as I wrote it out and read it back to myself it didn't feel right. So I kept rewriting parts of this chapter until it felt more fluid in motion of events.

VioletteWhest- The other story I'm working on is an, it's a suspense/drama story and I don't plan on putting any romantic pairings in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Karma stood at the usual corner, waiting for Nagisa. He stared into the sky, deep in thought. A smile crept across his face. He has been thinking over a clever little plan to get back at the girls. All he need was a little help from a certain blue hair boy.

"Morning Karma!" Nagisa ran up to the red head and gave him a tight hug. "I'm sorry..." Nagisa started to apologize for a reason unknown to Karma.

Karma return the hug. "Sorry for what? If it's about the other day, then relax. I forgive you already."

"No, it's not that. My mother found out I skipped school and I can't leave the house for the next few weeks." Nagisa stepped back from the hug. "I knew how much you were looking forward to this weekend."

"I see, we will find a way around that predicament later." Karma grabbed a hold of Nagisa's hand and started to walk. "So Koro-sensei called your mother for missing one day of class. I'm not surprise, you never missed class before so he probably panic or something like that."

"It's not that, but apparently someone told him that I was skipping class with Kayano. So that must mean she never went to class yesterday." Nagisa stated.

"I guess she didn't feel like going to class after what happened. I'm also wondering who knew that she was with you, in order to tell Koro-sensei."

"It was most likely Nakamura, she and Kayano both walked to school with me the first day you were gone." Nagisa replied.

"Well, what ever did happen, I can't let this go unpunished." Karma grinned.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Nagisa became concerned about the look upon the red head's face.

"Not only did she nearly destroyed our friendship, but she also got you in trouble and now I have to wait longer till we can hang out after school." Karma placed his chin in his hand as he pondered. "Now what would be the best way to get pay back."

"Can we let this one slide?" Nagisa said with a worried expression. "All these revenge schemes just seem to be making things worse."

"You may stop me from doing it, but you can't stop me from plotting it." Karma said as he playfully pushed into Nagisa as they walked.

All Nagisa could do was sigh as he felt another long day ahead of him.

Later that afternoon.-

Koro-sensei was standing before the class, writing notes on the chalk board faster then his students could follow. He looked over at the clock. "Oh my, the day sure rushes by." He laid down the chalk and turn to face the class. "I hope you all learned a lot today, and remember to study for Friday's test." He picked up a folder off his desk. "Now then, will the following students please remain after class; Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Kayano, Nakamura and Okuda. The rest of you are dismissed and I wish you a wonderful evening."

The students looked back and forth at the several classmates whose names were called. It wasn't unusual for Koro-sensei to talk to one or two of them after class to help them with any trouble they had with a lesson, but for so many to be called at once was strange. Everyone packed their bags and headed home for the evening. When outside a few of them begun to talk about those who had to stay.

"So what do you think that was all about?" Terasaka pondered as several others walked past him.

"I don't know, I wonder what happen to have the octopus to have them all stay." Okajima replied.

"Want to listen in? The window is cracked open. I'm curious to see what is going on." Yoshida suggested. A dozen other students nodded in agreement as they began to sneak into position under the window. They all remain quiet as they listen to the conversation inside.

Meanwhile inside the school building, the six student stood before their teacher. An uneasy feeling crept through all of their spines.

"So does anyone here want to take a guess as to why I kept you after class?" Koro-sensei asked while looking over the group. They all just looked at him with semi guilty expressions on their faces, they all knew why, but weren't willing to admit it out loud. "Well, let me start from the beginning then." He coughed to clear his throat. "The other day I conducted the monthly maintenance on Ritsu, and I found a batch of missing surveillance recordings and her inner supply stock almost depleted."

"Huh? Wait, what surveillance recording? You mean she records everything that happens around her?" Kayano asked with a panic tone.

"Of course. Judging by the genuine shock on your face, and the fact that there was a few recording of you talking to her after school, leaves me to suspect it wasn't you." Koro-sensei nodded. He pulled out a piece of candy from his pocket. "Kayano, I do believe you are the one response able for using up Ritsu's inner supply cache to make these little candies." He begun to unwrap the sweet.

Only three of them knew what those candies contain. The others looked over and gave her a questionable look, wondering as to why she would have the A.I make her candy.

Koro-sensei plopped the candy into his mouth. Causing Kayano, Karma and Nagisa to panic.

"Don't eat that!" Kayano screamed out at the teacher.

"Huh? Whats wrong, it tastes perfectly fine." Koro-sensei said while he watched as some of his student panic at the sight of him eating the sweet.

"Sir! Those candies Ritsu made are laced with a potion, you shouldn't eat those!" Kayano continued to scream out.

"Kayano, you know that I'm immune to all poisons, so there's no need to worry." the octopus laughed at his student's concern for him.

"'It's not poison! It's a love potion! Spit it out right now!" Kayano exclaimed.

"Oh? So is that why you guys have been doing? And here I thought that several of my students were making some sort of recreational drug." Koro-sensei mimicked the act of wiping sweat of his brow. "Well, that relieves a few of my fears, and don't worry, I'm still immune to almost all side effects of drugs. Even so, this candy is from my personal stash, all I need was to trick you into confessing to what you guys were doing." Green horizontal stripes appeared on his face,

Kayano dropped to the floor, relieved that her teacher didn't eat any of the tainted candies.

"Kayano! You made love potion candies?" Nakamura asked as she looked down at the green hair girl next to her. She only received a nod in response.

"So wait, if that was it, why were the rest of us called here?" Karma motioned to everyone else in the room.

"Well, she may have used Ritsu's supply cache, but she wasn't the one tampering with Ritsu's surveillance logs. If I'm not mistaking, the only clue I could find was that after the moments that were erased there was a brief glimpse of a red head walking out of the room as her recording system restarted."

Karma's smug grin left his face. He was so careful to erase everything that could reveal anything that involved Nagisa and him. He knew that the surveillance would resume recording after several seconds after he deleted the video of him walking up to the machine, but he swore he sprinted out the door fast enough to avoid being caught.

"Well, what is your reason for deleting the surveillance videos?" Koro-sensei focus his gaze upon the red head.

"Well," Karma began to rub his neck, "let us just say something embarrassing happened and I didn't want anyone to find out. I knew Ritsu saves all the recordings from the classroom, so after class I deleted them so no one could find out what happened."

"I see." Koro-sensei rubbed a tentacle under his chin. "So what did happen, no one is allowed to leave until I find out."

Karma stepped forward. "Well there's no hiding it now." He turned and pointed and Kayano. "She wanted Nagisa to go out with her but she couldn't convince him. So Nakamura got an idea to trick him into it. So she got Okuda to make a love potion and they tried to give it to Nagisa."

The others that were listening in from outside were all shocked at what they heard.

Karma took a deep breath from the long explanation he was giving to Koro-sensei. "When she gave him the love potion he was temporarily head over heels for her and kissed her. After Sugino and I manage to separate the two, I had the girls leave as I tried to talk some sense into Nagisa. He was quite embarrassed with what had happen, so to comfort him I told him I'll make sure no one would find out about what happened, so I manage to convince everyone involved to keep it a secret and I deleted the security footage since I knew that Ritsu has a twenty four-seven hour surveillance system. As for what happened yesterday, I can't say since I just got home last night." Karma looked over at the others. "That pretty much sums it up.

"Oh my!" Nakamura exclaimed as she glued the pieces together in her head. "Kayano you gave Nagisa love potion candies and that is why you two missed class the other day!" A wide grin spread across her face. Her mind wondered at what could of happened between the two.

"I did eat the candy, and after I found out that it had the love potion in it I skipped class to wait for the effects to wear off." Nagisa said while trying to prevent the blond from spouting any wild accusations.

Kayano nodded her head in agreement, playing along with Karma and Nagisa's cover story.

"Well, with that out of the way. Time to list out your punishments." Koro-sensei said as his voice became more serious. "I don't approve of my students drugging each other. Okuda and Nakamura, you will be on after school cleaning duty for the next week for helping to create the initial potion."

"Yes sir." The two girls said as they bowed their heads.

"Kayano, you will be joining them, but your punishment will last for two weeks for creating the candies you made with the potion and for causing you and Nagisa to miss class yesterday."

"I understand." Kayano replied.

"The rest of you won't be punished as you were wither a victim or bystander. Karma, I'll over look the fact you deleted the video this once, but tampering with Ritsu is a strictly forbidden. " Koro-sensei looked over the group. "Now that this is all settled, I don't want anyone using any potions on anybody. You all may leave now, I'm in a bit of a rush to catch the big game, I would normally lecture a bit longer but I'm late as it is." He walked toward the window and slide it open, he was about to take off but notice a few students hiding on the other side. "It seems we have a few guests."

A few worried faces appeared on those still in the room.

"Great, now everybody knows what happened." Nakamura said as she looked over at her classmates that were starting to stand up outside.

"So we got a bit curious and decided to listen in." Okajima stated. "So did anything else happen?"

"Nothing happened, and if you want to keep it that way, I suggest you all head home and stop asking questions." Karma gave the crowd a sinister glare. " Or if you prefer, I can always use someone to taste some recipes I picked up during my vacation, how about you Okajima?"

The group outside shivered at the evil intentions of the red head.

"Oh look, it's getting late, I think I better head home." Okajima said as he turn to leave, he walked away at a brisk pace. Several others soon followed.

As the group walked away, they could be heard talking among themselves about how much they wanted to know more, but no one wanted to call Karma on his bluff.

"I'll just be on my way then. No more crazy stunts, okay?" Koro-sensei stated right before he took off.

"Man, what a mess this all turned out to be." Karma sighed heavily.

"Wait, so what did happen between you and Kayano yesterday?" Nakamura asked Nagisa.

"Nothing really, Like I said earlier, I went home." Nagisa replied.

"And what was going to happen if Nagisa didn't find out about the potion in the candies?" Nakamura turned to Kayano.

"Um." Kayano just gave a nervous smile and shrug to the blond's question. Nakamura gave her a judging glare.

"I'm glad you all played along with the story I made. It still stands that no one is to talk about what really happened, also I had no clue that you tried to give him the potion a second time." Karma said as he pretended to be surprised. "Well, enough of all this. I'm going to head home, its getting late and I have a bit of classwork to catch up on."

"Same, I just want to forget about all of this soon as possible." Nagisa started to follow the red hair out of the room.

"Guess all the fun is over now." Nakamura turned to those that still remain. "Anyone else noticed that Nagisa and Karma have been closer then usual since this whole thing started?"

"I think you're just imagining things." Kayano gave a nervous smile.

"Are you hiding something still?" Nakamura looked over the green hair girl unusual reaction.

"No, what makes you say that?" Kayano replied.

"Because you have been acting weird all day, something had to happened to make you do that." Nakamura gave an inquisitive look over to Okuda. "Maybe someone can make a truth potion."

"No! I'm not making any more potions for you two!" Okuda gave the blond a stern look. "We're in enough trouble as it is, I'm not going to play along with any other bright ideas you come up with."

"Let's just go home, It's already late." Kayano said in an attempt to prevent this discussing for carrying on.

"Fine, but I still think something is going on between those two, and you're hiding something still." Nakamura followed the other girls out of the classroom.

Sugino stood there for a few moments. With a thought tugging at the corner of his mind. 'How did Koro-sensei know he was there if there was no video evidence left?"

Several minutes later, a few blocks away from the school-

"So," Karma rubbed his chin, "now that I can't use the threat of telling Koro-sensei about the potion to blackmail, what should I do instead?"

Nagisa took a hold of Karma's free hand. "Why don't you just drop the whole revenge plan? They already got punished by Koro-sensei."

"Nagisa, I am a man of my word. When I say that I will get back at them for what she did the other day, I will." A menacing grin grew on Karma's face.

"Can I at least persuade you to not do something drastic?" Nagisa gave a teardrop expression.

"But that would take away the fun." The red head let out a laugh.

"If you do anything that I don't approve of, that will be the only fun you will have for awhile." The blue hair boy gave his own little sinister grin.

Karma hesitated for a moment. "Well, with your current status with your mother. It appears to be like that already."

Nagisa sighed. "Ya, just my luck. You finally returned home and now we can't hang out after school or on the weekend."

"I believe we could find someway around this, just let me think up of a way." Karma rubbed his chin again.

"Please don't make things worse." Nagisa pleaded.

"Don't worry, I already have an idea. But I'll wait until tomorrow before trying it." Karma gave a reassuring smile.

"What do you have planned?" The blue hair boy wondered.

"You'll see." Karma said as they approached the corner in which they each go their own way. He leaned over and gave a quick kiss on the other's forehead. "See you tomorrow."

The Next Morning-

Nagisa waited at the their usual meeting spot but Karma didn't show up, so he decided to continue on his way to school. As he made his way up the hill to the classroom, he saw Karma talking to Kayano. As he got closer, the red head noticed his approached.

"Ah, there he is right now, running a little late today?" Karma gave a welcoming smile.

"I thought you were running late so I waited for a few minutes." Nagisa replied with his own warm smile.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to get here early to have a little chat with our friend here." Karma gestured towards the green hair girl next to him. "Also to discuss the whole _'_ love candy' incident that everyone now knows about." He gave a slight sigh. "As of right now everyone believes that Kayano is currently trying to..." Karma hesitated as he pondered a few words in his head. "seduce you. Speaking of which, care to explain why you gave him those candies in the first place?"

"I was," Kayano looked away from the two boys and started to kick at the dirt. "I was jealous okay?" She blurted out. "There, now you know, I was jealous that he chose you when we gave him the first love potion." She paused for a moment to clam down. "I didn't think that you two would hook up after that. I thought I would have a second chance to ask Nagisa without the use of some silly gimmick as a catalyst to start a relationship." She let out a breath as she felt the burden of keeping all of her emotions bottled in, lift off her shoulders. "I'm still surprised that you two got together without hesitation."

Nagisa and Karma gave a quick glance at each other before looking away. They both been wondering about that last part themselves. They just accepted what happened so fast they didn't stop to wonder what it really meant for them.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better about what happen." Nagisa spoke up, breaking the silence that had overcome the three for what seem like an eternity. "But I'm happy with Karma, and I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings."

"You shouldn't need to apologize, I was the one being selfish, wanting you for myself." Kayano gave a faint smile back. "I'm just glad you two made up after what I did."

"I'm still concerned about the rest of the class though." Karma said as he stared up the hill towards the E-class building. "Half of the class eavesdropped and heard the cover story I made up and about the 'love candies'. I don't know how they will react to that."

"I don't see why you're worrying, you're not the one that was caught making love potions." Kayano replied.

"She is right, we will be the ones that everyone's attention is focused on, and the faster today goes by the better." Nagisa sighed. "Come on, class starts soon."

Sure enough, Karma was right. As soon as Nagisa and Kayano entered the classroom, they were bombarded with questions about what happen. Both of them spent the rest of the day telling them that nothing happen and to just forget about it, Karma even stepped in several time to help 'convince' s few people to follow that simple request.

Later that evening after class ended.-

Nagisa was only a block away from home before he spotted a familiar face.

"I thought you went home early today?" Nagisa said as he approached the figure.

"I said I was going to leave early, didn't say I was going home." Karma replied as he started to walk alongside the blue hair boy.

"Why are you carrying those text book?" Nagisa motioned towards the two large books the red head had under his arm. "I never seen you take those home before."

"These little things are going to help me stay with you after school today." Karma gave a mischievous smile.

"Eh? But you know I'm grounded, how are those going to help?" Nagisa asked as he notice they were only a minute away from his house.

"You'll see, just let me do all the talking." Karma rustled the blue hair.

"Hey, you're going to tangle up the hair bands." Nagisa said as he pulled his head away.

"I'm sorry," Karma gave a little teasing chuckle.

Nagisa gave him an annoyed glare as they walked up to the front door.

"Just don't make things worse for me, okay?" he said sternly.

"Relax, If it doesn't work, there shouldn't be any repercussions." Karma gave a reassuring smile.

"I hope so." Nagisa muttered as he opened the door. As they walked in they could see his mother sitting down at the table. "I'm home, Hello mother."

"Hello dear," said as she looked up from her work, " I thought I made it clear that you weren't allowed to have friends over for the next two weeks."

"Hello, Ms Shiota. Nagisa made that aware to me earlier but I've been assigned as a class tutor and I'm here to help him study for tomorrow's test." Karma explained to Nagisa's mother while motioned to the text books which he was carrying. "I hope you can make an exception to his punishment for educational purposes."

"Well I don't mind that Nagisa is getting additional help to improve his grades, I do wish to get him out of that E-class so he can get a chance at a proper education." wiped the lock of hair dangling in her face to the side of her head as she stood up and walked toward them. "Now I don;t believe we ever met, Hello, I'm Hiromi Shiota, Nagisa's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Karma gave a courteous bow. "I name is Karma Akabane, I go to the same class as Nagisa."

"It's nice to meet you, Nagisa never really talks about class or his classmates." She looked over to her son and then back to the red head. "Now, I don't want to sound rude. But if you're also in the E-class then what can you offer to help tutor my son? As far as I'm aware that class if full of trouble students."

"Well it is true that the E-class is the bottom class of the school, most of use work just as hard, if not harder than those in the upper classes to work our way back to where we once were." Karma gave a persuasive grin. "I do hold the highest grade in our class and use to be the top of my old class before I was sent to the E-class."

"So how did you end up in the E-class if it wasn't for your grades?" gave an approving glare to the redhead. Believing that someone like him sounded like he shouldn't be around her son.

"It was..." Karma faltered the slightest bit, this question taken him aback a bit. "I uh, didn't get along with a certain student and things just ended up landing me in E-class."

"I see." She looked over the two boys standing in front of her. "I do appreciate the offer to help my son, but I don't approve of him being with someone with questionable personality."

"It wasn't his fault, he just got caught up in it. Please, I can really use his help." Nagisa gave a small plea to his mother, he could tell she was no longer in the mood to humor Karma's story.

They stood in silence for a few moments before sighed and gave in.

"Alright, I'll allow you two to study for an hour and a half before I start dinner. You will also have to use Nagisa Desk in his room since I got a lot of papers to go over for work still." She motioned towards the dinning table covered in files and paperwork. "But if I hear anything other then studying I will have you leave early, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Karma and Nagisa said as they headed off to his room.

"Wait." said suddenly, making both boys stop and turned to look at her. "Nagisa grab a chair from the table for your classmate."

After Nagisa grabbed a chair for Karma they made their way back to Nagisa's Bedroom. They sat down at the desk and placed their school work down in front of them.

"So that was your plan this whole time?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep, and it worked too." Karma gave a childish grin. "For a second there, I thought she was going to kick me out."

"She will if we don't actually study." Nagisa glanced down at the books Karma brought with him.

"I did say I would help you with the work you missed the other day, didn't I?" Karma proceeded to open up one of the text books.

"You did, and I do need help in science." Nagisa looked back up.

"Then let's start studying before your mother kicks me out." Karma replied.

They began their studies and time past by a quick pace, every twenty minutes Nagisa's mother checked in on them and was satisfied that they were working hard and putting effort into their school work. Before too long they manage to go through every subject and were about to complete the math homework that was assigned that evening.

"Hold on." Karma said as he placed his on top of Nagisa's to stop him from completing the final problem. This caused Nagisa to glance down at the hand sitting on top of his and he gave a slight blush.

"You skipped a step near the beginning, erase that and start again." Nagisa replied to him with a quick nod as he did just that.

"Oh, I see now." Nagisa looked over the equation as he notice where he made the previous mistake.

"Nice, you catch on quick." Karma complemented to boy sitting next to him. "And here is your reward." Before Nagisa could react, Karma leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Karma!" Nagisa silently hissed at the red head. "Not here, especially when she is home."

"Sorry." Karma said as he held back a laugh. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of Nagisa's mixed expression of embarrassment and worry. He gentle placed a hand on the other's upper leg, causing him to respond with that same intense look.

"Stop, she might be back soon." Nagisa worryingly said.

"Don't worry, I would of heard her walk down the hall, just like all the times before, she isn't that stealthy."

"Really now?" said as she walked into the room. Both of the boys jumped as neither of them noticed her walking down the hallway. "Sounds like you two finished your work early."

"Yes, we just got done just a few minutes ago." Karma said as he stood up. "I'm guessing that I will have to leave now since we're done?" Both of the boys waited for a few moments as they watched look over the both of them.

"Well, seeing how well you two behaved and you both kept your promise to study, I'll let you two talk for a few minutes until dinner is ready." She then proceeded to walk out of the room and down the hall.

"I didn't even notice her until she spoke." Karma said as he turned toward the blue hair boy sitting next to him. "Is that were you got it from?" He said jokingly.

"You have no idea." Nagisa said as he sighed, he was relieved that she didn't walk in a few moment sooner.

"Well, I guess we have time for this then." Karma leaned in and planted a heavy kiss onto Nagisa's innocent lips. He saw the other's blush was renewed across his face once again.

"Karma!" Nagisa hissed, "What did I just say?!"

Karma only replied with a smug smile.

"If you keep doing that I'll..." Nagisa was abruptly interrupted from a shout from down the hall.

"Nagisa, dinner! Time for your friend to leave." shouted.

"What was that you were saying?" Karma said with a grin as he stood up.

"Never mind." Nagisa stood up aswell. "I'll walk you to the door."

As Karma turn to walk out of the bedroom door he felt two hands suddenly grab his rear, this nearly made him drop the textbooks he was carrying. He turned around to see a the smug look he was once wearing now on the blue hair boy's face. He couldn't help but give an annoyed yet amused smile back.

As they walked to the front door, stopped them.

"I'm glad to see you two study hard like that. So how well do you believe you will do on the test tomorrow?" She asked.

"With how well Nagisa did today, I'm certain he will pass it with flying colours." Karma replied.

"That's good to hear. Well, it was nice to meet you Karma." said as she opened the door for him.

"Same here, Ms Shiota." Karma responded. "Guess I will be on my way then, Have a pleasant evening." He said as he walked out the door.

"You too." replied as she closed the door behind him. She then turn to Nagisa. "So I called up your teacher to ask him about this assigned tutoring."

Nagisa froze in horror as he listened to what his mother had to say.

"I was surprised that he said he did assigned Karma to help you." walked back to the kitchen to finish cooking. "For a moment I thought you two were trying to trick me in order to hang out, but seeing how you two actually did work and your teacher confirmed the assignment."

"Y-you didn't trust us?" Nagisa asked hesitantly.

"Well, you did lie to me about skipping class the other day, and right now I want you to focus mainly on your school work, so I do wish to see the results of that test tomorrow." She turned towards him. "Now go wash up for dinner."

"Yes mother." Nagisa turned away. He sighed in relief that Koro-sensei somehow knew to back up Karma's story. Whether Karma had that planned out or Koro-sensei just did it on a whim, he didn't know. But he was glad either way.

* * *

 _Is Koro-sensei not telling us all that he knows? How long can Karma and Nagisa keep their love a secret? The next exciting chapter of **Red and blue makes Purple** is just around the corner!_

* * *

A/N-I apologize for the extremely long wait. I got a bad case of writers block, and a small case of procrastination. I rewrote parts of this chapter several times each, I just had trouble finding a way in the middle to progress the story. There was more but seemed like it was just repetitive so I shrunk it down to a small paragraph.


End file.
